


Mrs. Dr. Acula

by PanicAtTheKelsey



Category: Twilight
Genre: F/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:21:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26074084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PanicAtTheKelsey/pseuds/PanicAtTheKelsey
Summary: Carlisle had a lot on his mind, and he takes a minute away from you to think about it. You think this is the end for you guys, but he actually has something else to say.I wont lie, I wrote this a while back so its a little cringy lol
Relationships: Carlisle Cullen/Original Female Character(s), Carlisle Cullen/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	Mrs. Dr. Acula

"So therefore, God can't really be omnipotent. Because if he can do ANYTHING, he can make a mountain that he cant lift. Which, in theory, makes him unable to do ANYTHING." You hum so he would think you were listening. His hand was absentmindedly tracing circles on your upper thigh. He smiles when he notices you staring intensely at him. "What?"

"You're pretty." you purr, lifting your hand to comb through his beautiful blonde hair. He closes his eyes and leans into the touch. You lean in to capture his lips gently and roll off of the bed. He frowns, crawling to the edge to hold onto your waist. "Can I make myself some breakfast, please?" he pouts again, quickly yanking you into bed again. You giggle, turning to kiss him again. He clutches you close to him and hums against your lips. "I really have to-"

"Listen, I'll turn you right this second so you don't have to leave this spot, If you just stay right here." You laugh at him as he kisses you hard, almost making you bleed from the intensity ...but he was very careful. When he lets you go you try to run from him, but he was way faster than you. He lifts you into his arms, cradling you as you roll your eyes. "Fine, fine. Eat." he puts you down. He watches you as you put on pants to be presentable to everyone else. He throws on a shirt, following you, and you make use of the kitchen. Some of the things needed to be wiped clean of dust. You hear footsteps behind you but before you could turn to look, Emmet touches your shoulder and you jump almost a foot. He and Edward laugh loudly. Your eyes flash with annoyance, rolling your eyes again at them.

"I swear to God." you growl

"Woah, chill," Emmet mocks "You don't have to bring God into this." you shake your head but by the time you thought of a comeback, they were both gone. Carlisle replaces them, his hands on your hips quickly. His gentle kisses on your shoulder makes you forget why you were annoyed, his gentle bites allow you to melt into him. In between his kisses he has time to whisper right against your ear.

"You're going to start a fire." 

"I have to eat." he groans again. "What's your vendetta against me eating? You didn't used to hate that I had to eat." you laugh. he shrugs, he had stopped kissing you and was just resting his chin in between your neck and shoulder. He seemed to be pouting as you took the eggs off the eye of the stove. "Hey, what's wrong?" you turn to face him and hold his face in your hands.

"Nothing I just...I keep thinking about some things." he moves away from you, and you try not to pry too much. 

"You'd tell me if it’s hurting you? I don’t want you to worry over something that's no big deal." you start to say, but he stops you.

"It's not you, love, I promise, okay?" you nod, he takes your hand and kisses it, grabbing his coat next to the door. "We're going out hunting. I'll be back. Love you." before you could say anything he was gone. 

And he didn't come back. Emmet, Jasper and Edward came back, and the girls too moments later. He didn't show. You stayed up all night pacing the floor, curling up in your bed for a while. You remember how you tried building it together without the instructions. He was too proud to read them when you were so close to being done. Even as you argued that he didn’t really NEED the bed. You were interrupted by Alice knocking on the door gently so she didn't scare you. She smiles sadly at you and sits on the edge of the bed. She doesn't say much at first, but you could tell she was hiding something. 

"You alright?" she reaches forward to wipe your face with her shirt sleeves. You sigh, looking down at your hands as if you were holding something.

"Yeah, I guess. I just knew something was on his mind before he left but he didn't tell me what it was. Do you think I should leave? You think that's what it was?"

"No." she says softly and sadly. "No, love."

"Have you had any-"

"Not yet. I know, though, that everything is going to be okay." she says, smiling. "It's been hard ever since....well, you know. But you two belong together. I thought Esme was his soulmate, you know? But after seeing him with you, he seems to be able to breathe, in a way." you laugh when she mentions that. 

"I just want him to come home." she nods.

"Me too, but listen. It's probably nothing to do with you. Emmet and Jasper went to look for him." you nod, sniffing. She gets up after rubbing your leg reassuringly. "Oh, and I just want you to know that we love you. All of us. We all thought no one else could make him as happy as her. But god, Y/N, before you he was holding back. And now, it all feels like it's okay." she smiles, twisting the ring on her hand. You sniff again, waiting for her to leave before you cry a little more. You fall asleep in your clothes, deeply exhausted. You feel like it had been weeks, but it was only a few days. Only a few days of staying in bed and not having anything to eat, because that meant you had to get up. Alice and Bella checked on you, Rose tried bringing you food. After not eating for a few days you decide to suck it up and deal with it. And you felt a little better, after eating and getting packed. You threw your clothes into a bag, managing to get it all together in a few hours. Alice was the first to find out.

"Whats going on?!" she says, a little shaken.

"I don't know what else to do. I don't want to stay when there's no reason for me to."

"What about us?"

"You guys don't want me here. You probably don't need me here either, I'm just too tempting, you know?" You shrug, "And my mom will be happy to see me."

"YN. Please stay." You shake your head, taking her hands and holding them as if to warm them up. Bella knocks slowly on the door and peers inside, gasping when she sees the bag. 

"You're leaving?! You have to stay!" she throws her arms around you and you hold yourself close to her. "I'm gonna miss you if you go..." she says, her voice holding more sadness than Alice's. She doesn't let you go for a good while. 

"We all will. Please just stay. One more night, YN, come on." Bella lets you go, examining your face until you answer Alice. 

"Alright, one more night." They both smile at you and hug you tight. "I'll leave in the morning, I guess." you drop the bag near the door of our room and they drag you to the living room to watch movies. Jasper and Emmet join you. It was fun, mostly for them, because you couldn't stop thinking about Carlisle. And you were drifting in and out of sleep. 

"Do you think it worked?" you have your head in Emmet's lap, his hand combs through your hair. 

"Well, yeah, Carlisle is smart." Alice says, matter-of-factly

"That's not what I meant. You think she's gonna go for it now?"

"She is. I see it." Alice closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. You weren't aware that they were talking until they woke you up again. 

"Oh, sorry, Em." he chuckles, brushing the hair out of your face. "I’m gonna go to bed. Goodnight." they all chime in one after another wishing you a good night. When you go into your room, it’s different. The bed had red blankets on it, there were candles, rose petals: the works. You turn around to the living room but the door shuts behind you. You turn to face the man who closed it. Your heart beats so loudly you felt like you were going to faint. Before you could react, he kisses you hard. You realize that as your lips collided that you had started crying. You sobbed as he pulled away and held you, kissing his way down your face and neck. "You left me..." You could barely whisper out.

"I know, I know baby, I'm so sorry. I'm so so sorry." He holds you up from falling to the floor. He brings you to the bed to sit with him. You wanted to scream and hit him and be angry but he was so kind any other time that you couldn't bring yourself to be angry about this one time. He pets your hair, kissing you again and doesn't stop until you can't breathe. You were still shaky and upset by the time you pulled away and he held your face. You move to straddle his waist and kiss his neck and shoulder, pulling his shirt to the side to reach more skin. He stops you after a little bit of this, once you start trying to get your shirt off. "Stop trying to take your clothes off." he whispers, holding you and staring at you softly. 

"I'm sorry I didn't ask what was wrong. I just figured you didn't feel like talking about it...."

"Baby, I want you to look at me, and listen to me very carefully." he tilts your chin up to look into his eyes. "I love you so much, you know that?" you nod your head, his expression was enough to give you chills, as if his touch didn't do that already. "The guys and I were talking, and they keep ragging me because I haven't turned you yet. I know we've teased about it before and never really took it seriously but....YN, I can't stand the thought of losing you. I don't want you to grow old and get older than me and forget about me..."

"I would never-"

"Shh, just listen." he coos "I want to live my life with you. I know its stupid, I know its a little cheesy but everyone is in agreement and we've known each other for a while so I think...." you kiss his cheek, resting your cheek against his. "I love you so much. Baby, you're the one I've been waiting for. I knew something felt missing before anything ever happened with..." he stops, looking at you again as if it was finally your turn to talk. 

"You want to turn me?" you whisper, and his eyes flash. You smile softly at him and nod. 

"What do you say?"

"Didn't you want to be married before you changed any more of your partners?" you remembered he told you that on our first date. 

"Oh yeah, don't think I forgot about that." he whispers. "I do want you to marry me."

"Really?"

"Of course." he says, reaching over to your bedside table and grabbing a small box. "I was going to do this in the morning, I had a great night planned. But I want to do this now." your heart jumps and he pushes you off his lap and onto the bed. He kneels in front of you, and you cover your mouth. You couldn't do anything other than shake your head as he opens the box. "Y/N. I want to spend every moment with you. Forever. I want to make you happy for the rest of time. I will spend every moment making you feel as loved as I feel every second that I'm with you...I love you so much. Will you do me the great honor of marrying me?" You start to cry again and just nod your head, throwing your arms around him and kissing him passionately. 

"Yes. Yes. You could ask me a million times, every day. And my answer would always be yes." he picks you up, wrapping your legs around his waist and spinning you around. He slips the ring on your left hand. Edward knocks first, peering into the room where we stood before turning to announce to everyone else.

"She said yes!" they all cheer from outside the door and Carlisle carries you outside.

"She said yes!" he says, holding your hand up.


End file.
